conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inhabited Worlds (FW)
A note for Sun Ling, according to my knowledge and after searching through a list of all known planets, "會集太陽系 (HuizhangTaiyangcai)" does not exist. United Planets 11:50, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry, that was me who made it, giving a common name to the solar system that Tamayomari and I 'found'. -Isseiryu United Planets, just leaving a note that Russia and/or Cascadia are willing to dispatch 500,000 or more BAR droids to assist the SBR droids in creating Destiny. BAR droids are not as skillful as SBR droids but can craft metal, other materials, etc. for Destiny very quickly as well as assemble (though not as fast as SBR droids). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:56, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Right now, what's keeping Destiny on a slower schedule is the rate of production of supplies on Earth such as steel beams and other things needed to build the craft with. There are plenty of droids but not enough supplies being produced to keep up with construction. Also, Liberty is the only craft bringing supplies into space, back and forth from Earth. What would be helpful is additional construction material. Right now, Everett and the United States are the ones producing it all for Destiny. If Cascadia or New Greece have steel industries, it would be helpful. United Planets 20:36, 9 April 29 (UTC) Ok. I will send BAR droids to craft metal into beams and other things. How many do you want? I can also have New Greece join in if you would like. BAR droids are specialized in building/crafting/making things to be used in buildings, while SBR droids are designed to assemble the parts. These two droids would make a good team. Odyssey can assist Liberty even though it's about one fourth of Liberty's size. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:54, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Mars Research Station Will you open this to other countries, pretty please? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Deimos and Phobos Just FYI. . . You can escape Deimos' gravity by jumping. Phobos is not quite that bad but the lack of gravity on those two moons is an extremely serious problem for a tourist resort or colony. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC) That's where Án Kéo comes in. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Something bad would happen. Like crashing into Mars, collapsing on itself do to the unnatural gravity, or anything odd. :P —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:16, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Phobos is going to crash into Mars eventually anyway. And I'm sure our advanced mathematicians can compensate for a change in the gravitational constants of the moons. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) With any luck. Fine. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:29, December 14, 2010 (UTC)